Easter Eggs
An Easter egg is an unexpected or undocumented feature in a piece of computer software or other types of media, included as a joke or a bonus. There are a lot of Easter eggs featured in Toshiko Games, LegendGames Entertainment, and Outsider Entertainment. Toshiko Games Fading Springs *In the Nursery Room of the St. Abraham Mental Hospital, the player can find two disturbing Easter Eggs: the first is a child's doll of the Slaughterman and the second is a television that, if turned on, will begin playing a sadistic children's show called Stabbo's Clubhouse, starring a clown named Stabbo. Toshiko Smackdown *If Tawnya uses her Smack Attack, Mother Nature, on Petunia Forest, Snaptrap will be seen strapped to the trees in the background with vines. *Jon Kurosaki and Rig Ryujinki can be seen sparring on the second floor of the Dojo before The Unstable appears. *Goop's alternate colors for his Shapeshifter costume are references to other Goop characters. The orange swap is a reference to Marco the Elder. The red swap is a reference to Captain Grum. The pink swap is a reference to Princess Blossom. *The green and brown swap of Jack's Reaper-In-Training costume is a reference to Shaggy Rogers, from the animated series Scooby Doo. LegendGames Entertainment Brawl Legends *Lee Hatake and most of the other protagonists of the series live in a village known as Hidden Valley. Hidden Valley is also a brand of salad dressing. *In Shinobi Chronicles, scrolls can be seen on the walls in the background of Natsuki's Dojo. A few of these scrolls bear images of a cow performing martial arts poses. The cow is based on Jack Longhorn. *In both Shinobi Chronicles and Shinobi Reborn, one of Teen Lee Hatake's alternate colors show him wearing a black jacket with an orange backpack. This is a reference to Allen Stark. *In cutscenes in Lee's home, a pair of glasses, a vest, and a cloth headband can often be seen in the background. These reference both Lee's original design in which he wore glasses, and his counterpart in the original draft of the Brawl Legends manga. Hero's Retribution *In Allen's home in Mob County, when players venture into Caleb Stark's room they will find an old-school game console. Interacting with the console will allow Allen to play a 16-bit game called Capsule Creatures. This game is a reference to Meta Monsters. It stars a protagonist named Ace in a battle with his rival, Jerry. *When visiting Haze's home, players will notice a few manga volumes on a bookshelf in the living room. When taking a closer look, the titles of two series can be seen. One title reads the name "F.U.S.E.", and the other reads "Melee Saga". A third manga lies open on a desk and shows two figures standing back-to-back with the words "FUSE Saga" written above them. These are references to both B.O.N.D. and Brawl Legends. '' *"Melee Saga"'' referencing Brawl Legends is also a subtle reference to the Super Smash Bros series, sharing part of its name with the Gamecube installment, Super Smash Bros Melee, while Brawl Legends shares part of its title with the Wii game, Super Smash Bros Brawl. *In Lynch City, players can visit a movie theater. One of the film posters advertises Notoriety, a story about a man who develops fire-based super powers. Notoriety *Similar to Hero's Retribution, players can also visit a movie theater, this time, one that allows them to view films in-game. One of them is about a man named Aaron Clark, a college student who becomes a vampire after he discovers that his family are descendants of dragon slayers. This film is an amalgam of Hero's Retribution, Blood Prophecy, and Elders' Legacy. *In addition, the theater's in-game website advertises future films to be released, which are parodies of video games and other LegendGames series or characters. The films' ratings also mirror the ESRB ratings of the video games they reference. These include: **''The Rest of Us ®'' **''The Dead Among Us ®'' **''Clock_Cats ®'' **''Mega Mash Mothers (PG-13)'' **''O.D. Stadium (PG-13)'' **''Bowel Legends (PG-13)'' **''Ultra Beasts: The Final Capture (PG)'' **''Captain Shenanigans: Console War (PG-13)'' Agent 0049 *The series makes several references to films. Jack claims that he's "7 times the man Agent 007 was", a reference to James Bond. ''Jack also shows to be a fan of horror films, making references to titles like ''Dracula ''and werewolf films. *The President of the United States is named "Brock the Llama", based on Barack Obama and the character Brock from the ''Pokemon franchise. *The mysterious "Item A-1" that Jack seeks in Episode 1 of the series bears a striking resemblance to a bottle of steak sauce. Avatar City *The video game No Holds Barred: Brutal Battle is a parody of Netherrealm Studio's Mortal Kombat franchise, Capcom's Street Fighter series, and Sony's PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *The character Shin Ryoku is a parody/amalgam of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat and Ryu from Street Fighter. *Another game, The Legacy of Mack and Baxter, is a parody of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros and The Legend of Zelda franchises, as well as Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter series. *Avatars can watch a horror film titled The Spender. It is about a mysterious figure armed with a rapier that stalks his victims in a desert. The Spender's design and motives are a parody of Slender Man. Brawl Super-Star Legends *Both Lee Hatake and Allen Stark's default costumes have alternate colors in which they wear purple and gold. These reference their creator's high school colors. *Lee apparently has knowledge of video games, as shown in his victory quotes against Sonten Drone and Ian Powers. In addition, his quotes against Jack Longhorn indicate that Jack is a fictional character in Lee's universe, and also reflect on the martial arts cow images in the Brawl Legends series. *The stage Arcadia features transitions into alternate versions of several LegendGames universes. It features a Meta Monsters world similar to the 16-bit game featured in Hero's Retribution, an 8-bit recreation of the Legacy of Mack and Baxter mini-game from Avatar City, a low-res pixelated world, and a 64-bit polygon recreation of the land of Skyrule from Elders' Legacy. Outsider Entertainment Divided we Fall *In one level, the player must find a 6-digit code. If you input 0-0-7-0-0-7, the player will receive a strange new gadget- the jetpack, modeled after the one used by Hollywood spy James Bond. The player can keep the jetpack until the mission is over. Fort City *In mutliplayer, upon finding the giant scarecrow structure, it is possible that the scarecrow will prop itself up and look at the player. *In the gothic world, the is a large, inaccessible gate outside the haunted mansion. It is believed that there was a scrapped area through this gate. Upon shooting the lock with Jack Fort's rifle, steam will wise from the sewer, causing the manhole the rise on a geyser of steam. Upon riding up on this steam, Zach will reach a strange hidden dungeon, which features him walking on clouds. Four to six oddly colored werewolf enemies can be found up there, but will seemingly take no notice of Zach. The only thing of importance is a literal easter egg in a chest. Knock on Wood *Upon meeting Mr. Picidae's Wife in Arboria central, you might notice a small, metallic face on her brooch. This is Dinocop. *A giant key made of ice can be found randomly in Timberland Tundra. This is a reference to the mysterious Swap and Stop. *The name of a mushroom-stomping minigame in the Mystic Woodlands is called "Swamp & Stomp". *If you look through the window of the town hall on the Forgotten Village from the outside, you can see paintings of various Shirtman characters. This is only seen from the outside. *A barely legible plaque reading "L is real 2041" can be found in several places throughout the game. 2041 is the year Fort City takes place, and is a reference to the mysterious plaque in'' Super Mario 64''. *A flight of seemingly endless stairs can be found in the left wing of the Treant Temple. If you climb the stairs after beating the game, you will find that there is indeed an end, and entering a painting of Isaac Tessman will lead to a circular room full of close ups on insect faces. An ominous buzzing can be heard. If you try to leave, a giant, somewhat realistic moth will fall from the ceiling and glare angrily at Woodrow, and the door will move to the other side of the room. *In Ryvok World, on the ride Arboria, 2099 A.D, Hitting the Statue of Ryvokerty with an Exploding Walnut will reveal him wearing a bikini under his robe. Nightfall *A 1967 Impala can be found outside a cemetery. Attacking it will cause the trunk to pop open and reveal several guns, daggers, and other weapons. In the distance, a ghostly screech will be heard. Following it will reveal a dug out, flaming grave. This is all a reference to the CW show Supernatural. *Standing on the point of the St. Lawrence Town Hall and making 13 complete 360s will result in two giant, completely-black figures with white, blank eyes too casually stroll through the City, not having any effect on the plot whatsoever. The ground will shake as they walk. *In the nature park, you can find a tree dedicated to a "Woodrow T. Greene". Attacking it a few times will reveal his face. Smashing it again will reward the player with either a Bambo Staff or a Redwood Sword, depending on thier usage of Blunt or Bladed weapons. *A large ammount of easter eggs pertraining to previous Outsider games can be found throughout Vic's Appartment. Shirtman! * Slasher *In the Rest Stop map, upon entering the diner, it is possible to see the 1920's Horror villain Count Orlock flipping the light on and off. Category:Content Category:Toshiko Games Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Easter Eggs Category:Reference Pages